Heir to the Throne: Not mine
by sevgirl519
Summary: Ya i suck at summarys Just read and enjoy I will repeat that this is not mine


Hugo lay on the bed above the sheets next to Hera. Hera wore a black satin singlet and lace black panties. Her figure was perfect and her face had her mother's Asian beauty mixed with her father's pure Italian genes. She had her mother's hair and her father's dark brown eyes. Hugo was naked above the sheets scanning over the projected windows on his phone. The smart phone had come a long way since ceramics had been developed to absorb the heat of the quantum processors. The screens projected out and allowed for projection to most scales with contrast more defined than the human eye could distinguish. The smart phone had replaced the television, and the computer. The remotest corners of the earth had satellite internet access. Hugo was watching the inauguration of the President in Washington though America was twenty-two hour behind them. It had been a landslide victory. A Kennedy was once again an American President, but it was the adopted daughter of the President and his First Lady, Athena Kennedy, that interested him.

"You don't like Randy, why are you watching that?" Hera said and snuggled into Hugo despite the heat. They sought shelter in the bedroom to escape the forty degree Celsius heat outside. Hugo's parents had insisted he volunteer for the now First Ladies charity. They were stuck in an Aboriginal community in the Northern Territory of Australia. The Australian Aboriginal's had the highest infant mortality rate in the world despite being a first world country. The Aboriginal community was plagued with alcoholism, drug use and child abuse. The native Australians tribal heritage had never adjusted to the colonization of Australia.

Hera was casually indentured to Hugo and her friend treasured her, but familiarity had turned them into a pseudo married couple. Hera was the daughter of Lilianna and Tomas the couple that ran the Autumn Estate. They had inherited it as the former owner was drawn into the public domain as wife of a newly appointed Senator; then Presidential candidate. Hera had been born into the role of Hugo's companion along with her childhood friend Athena. Athena had been raised by Cassandra, bread specifically by Hugo parents, to enter the Society as her adopted mother's protégée. Cassandra was also Hugo's Godmother, but she had always taken a step back from trying to influence Hugo, least she cross Hugo's mother. The now First Ladies influence on Hugo's life came via Athena and her talent for psychology. Hugo called Athena the Slave Whisperer. Given time she could lure even the most wary person into a trap and had make women scream in terror just by whispering secrets and intents in their ear.

When Hugo, Heir to the Societies compound in Saudi Arabia had been born, both girls were introduced to him with tales of their future. They were both about a year older but had been held back at school so the trio would be educated together. They were close; very close. The girls and Hugo had grown up together; they were his closet confidents, they knew things about him even his near omnipotent mother Gia Eros didn't know; one thing in particular. Athena would have been with them, but Randolph Kennedy's campaign for President saw the need for their adopted mixed race, African American daughter to be with her parents. It was gold with the voters.

"I just want to see Athena come out on the podium after his speech." Hugo sat watching. The volume was low. He was not interested in the manufactured words of the new President.

"Is she your favorite?" Hera teased. Favorites didn't count. The dynamics of a threesome meant that at any time two of the three would be closer and one would be on the out. Sometimes it was even Hugo who got pushed aside as Athena and Hera went on some adventure; ate someone. Hera reached over and placed her fingers around Hugo flaccid penis. She teased it.

Hugo did not respond and Hera knew why.

Half a minute more teasing his member and it still remained soft. "You're going to have to tell them." Hera said seriously. It was council. The same council had come from Athena as well. Both girls wanted Hugo to tell his parents his secret. Keeping it from them was dangerous for the girls. Hugo was protected, but despite the connections the girls had made and the status of their parents; if his mother Gia Eros wanted to really to direct her son she would threaten the things he held most dear - Hera and Athena.

"They'll freak." Hugo said and his voice was tinged with annoyance. He didn't like thinking about it. He was the most escapist of the three though he could have any luxury he wanted…... Except the luxury he wanted most.

Hera stopped playing with Hugo's cock and leant in and kissed him on the cheek. "Hugo, you need to tell your parents you're gay."

Distraction came and Hugo shifted to see better. President Randolph Kennedy, "Randy", had finished his speech. The vice president and the first lady entered the stage waving. By Cassandra Kennedy's side was the picturesque beauty of his companion, Athena. She waved to the supporters and gave her mother's Politian's smile.

"She's going to have to live away from us." Hugo said. He watched the screen a little longer. Though tiny on the stage Athena navigated the cheering audience with the grace of a ballet dancer.

"She got into Stanford." Hera told Hugo.

"I know."

"She won't go if you don't want her too." Hera rolled away. She understood that really wasn't an option. Athena would have Secret Service with her wherever she went now. They knew about the Society that the President, First Lady and Athena belonged to; they knew the connections and conversations in that Society had made Randy President.

"There's a genetics course I could take." The telecast moved away from the Presidents victory back to the news room for commentary on his speech and his agenda now that he had office. It bored Hugo.

"Is that with the guy who can trigger lactation?" Hera spoke of the author of a paper Hugo had gone on about for days. A Professor at Stanford had designed a viral treatment that could cause the female body to trigger lactation permanently regardless of age and fertility. The application as Hugo was concerned was that any of the thousands of Servants in training at his parent's compound could become a wet nurse or cow. Pregnancy or a hormone treatment which affected their meat was no longer required.

"Yeah." Hugo didn't need marks to get a place at Stanford, though he had them, a donation from his parents would secure any position in the world he required. He didn't have to keep a low profile, he just had to avoid being famous. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't live as a threesome with a third of the group being the Presidents adopted daughter.

"What do you see me doing at Stanford?" Hera would follow Hugo. She wasn't more devoted to him than Athena, but she had no defined place other than back in Spain with her mother and father.

"You could study anatomy. Perfect those pressure points you love to find." Hera had a talent for torture she'd inherited from her mother. "Stanford has an advanced Jujitsu team." Another skill from her mother. Hera had been taught to fight, whilst Athena had been taught to dance. Both girls were graceful and their bodies had been sculpted. It was obvious Hugo had already made plans for the trio to remain close a little longer. "Will you come to Stanford with us Hera?" Hugo asked, but to Hera it was a welcome command.

Hera rolled back over and kissed Hugo pectoral. "Only if you tell your parents you're gay."

"I'm not going to do…."

"No, you are!" Hera looked at him intently. His mother would have approved him disciplining Hera for making an order out of the request. Instead he followed the way of his Godmother, received through Athena, and without sexual motivation kissed Hera on the cheek. He sighed. His father was old fashioned and would be uncomfortable with the news. His reaction would determine the consequences executed through his mother. Gia Eros could be an extraordinarily vicious woman.

"They love you. They'll come to terms with it." Hera rested her head on Hugo's chest and relaxed. "Promise me you'll tell them next time you see them."

Chapter 2. Visiting Home.

Hera stripped naked in the plane as it taxied the run way of the Compound in Saudi Arabia. Hugo was comforting the flight attendant, counseling her not to show her nerves when she flew with his Mother.

"If she see's your scared of being eaten it's just as bad as if my father takes an attraction to you." Hugo put his arms on the Attendants shoulders in comfort. It was her first flight. Since Dalton had taken over the compound the role of flight attendant had become a death sentence when flying Gia to her destination. Hugo was more like his father; he appreciated women as more than meat and was kind to them, but had no hesitation in consuming them. "Make eye contact with her, but be submissive."

The flight attendant smiled, a glimmer of hope coming to her duty.

Hera strutted to Hugo and the attendant. Her toned body was young and had no imperfections to speak of. Nudity was a tradition for all women at the Compound. No imperfection could be hidden. Hera smiled at the flight attendant as she started work on the door to allow them to disembark. She knew Hugo was just offering her hope so she didn't fret her end. The attendant was prettier than most and wouldn't last one flight with Gia. Hugo had a soft spot for the doomed.

As they disembarked down the stairs from the Lear Jet the U.S. Air force Helicopter was clearly visible on the nearby Helipad. Hugo smiled. Athena had come straight from the inauguration and its string of parties. On the tarmac they headed for the large metal gates that Hugo had been told could withstand a charge from a tank. Two figures stood to receive them as they pasted the serious gaze of the air force, and secret service agents at the copper. Athena stood naked beside Gia Eros, Hugo's mother, in greeting. Athena was completely naked, but Hugo's mother wore a pair of riding pants and sleeveless white shirt. Most likely for show, she held a riding crop in her hand. Perhaps she had just been working with the horses or perhaps she just like the way the clothes polished her ageing beauty.

"Mother." Hugo said and opened his arms. His mother embarrassed him, and as she was shorter by an inch and a half, easily kissed him on the cheek.

"You look healthy. Have you been eating?" She flurried his hair, playing with the messy surfer look he went for.

"We're there to help the people, not eat them mother." Hugo gave his mother the attention required then turned, like all children more interested in their friends to Athena. "First daughter." He teased.

"Hey, I can have you killed now, so watch it." She smiled at Hugo and after a moments paused walked around to take his side.

Gia appreciated her taking her position, but didn't approve her attitude. She would have the pair more submissive to her son. She didn't know sex was missing from the trio's relationship, but she knew Hugo hadn't claimed the girls fully. It was obvious she feared them having more influence over Hugo than herself one day; and her mistake to think that had not already happened. Playing along with the trios dynamic she spoke up. "We'll eat as a family tonight, but since you've been bound up with the underprivileged you have my permission to visit the Conservatory." The Conservatory housed the most beautiful women the Society produced. The women where sort as expensive luxuries for various hedonistic uses and could be Taylor breed; members of the Society designing an indulgence for the future. "Please help yourself to any you desire. You can relax with your friends and when your father has finished his duties we can all have dinner together."

"Thank you Mother." Hugo spoke. "I'm sure Athena wants to cut loose after all the scrutiny she's been under."

Athena stepped closer to Hugo side and rested her head on his shoulder. The act of affection was for Hugo's mothers benefit. She would like to see the submission given at his presents of mind for her.

Gia smiled and turned without saying more.

The sun was hot, but the trio gave Gia a head start before following and escaping it.

"Hera?" Athena asked out of ear shot of Gia.

"He's going to tell them." Hera confirmed ignoring Hugo's proximity.

Athena had made the trip to support her friend. "Good." She was happy the business would be brought to a head, but knew Hera and herself would have to be on guard. Gia Eros would not appreciate such a secret being kept from her. "I'll have my mother call today." Athena's plan was to have Cassandra Kennedy call and remind Gia of their close friendship, it might weaken any retaliation on the girls.

They passed through the heavy gates of the Compound and Gia veered off to continue with her day. She'd taken over the role of running the day to day business of the compound, unable to not meddle in its functioning. Hugo remembered a multitude of different House Keepers and Servants being served as dinner once they had inherited the compound from his Grandfather. Gia ate her way to establishing her norm whilst his Father bred raised the servants for their roles in the Society.

Chapter 3. Hex

Steph didn't know who she was….

Ok, to clarify, she didn't know she was Hugo's half sister. Neither did Hugo. She knew she was treated better than all the other servants at Saudi Arabia Compound, but those who are born into privilege don't question why they have been chosen to be elevated. As an exemplar to most of the rules regarding behavior Steph had evolved into a charismatic and open young woman with a free spirit. She was permitted to wear clothing as a sign of her protection and elevated status, but the clothing was of an explicit nature; lingerie and alike. This mark meant she could not be disciplined without Dalton Monroe's consent. She was, naturally beautiful, and had a big smile that lit up as Hugo walked, Athena and Hera by his side into the Conservatory; the comfortable bordello that housed the Societies finest creations.

"Hale sire. How might this lonely wench serve thee?" Steph's face beamed happily up and she cropped head to the side. Even her smile was sarcastic for the trio. She knew Hugo liked her and had often been his friend when Athena and Hera were off doing girlie things. Steph was a Tomboy at heart. The round counter that was the reception of the conservatory served as a leaning block for the approaching trio.

"How are you Hex?" Hugo said and leaned over the counter. Hex was her gamer tag. Steph had the privilege of internet access and spent her leisure time crawling around dungeons in MMO games. She favored spell caster characters; hence the gamer tag: Hex.

"I am totally addicted to X-Com Retaliation. It's been out for a while, but the multiplayer just hit apex and they bought out a tone of new maps." The most prominent person in the room addressed, Steph turned her attention to Hera and Athena; making eye contact with each and smiling. Athena had mild disinterest in Steph's hobby, but her attitude and charisma was a grain of liberty in the cold machine of the Compound. Hera took more interest, but hers was of a cannibalistic nature. She wanted to conquer Steph. Steph was naive to the intensity of Hera's intent.

"Mom said we could check out someone to play with." Hugo pushed himself off the counter.

"You imply you're only borrowing them, but they never come back in a condition to sell." Steph waved her fingers over the holographic projection of her catalogue screen. She knew the inventory, but it was a healthy habit to double check. "Be honest. Am I going to get her back at all?" It was coming up on lunch time.

Hugo looked at Hera. Hera shrugged her shoulder indicating she wasn't too invested in eating someone. Then Hugo looked at Athena. Athena had been in the media circus for the past six months; every second of her life monitored and reported to a nation. She wanted to cut loose. She raised her eyebrows and stared intently at Hugo.

"Aargh, we might need to push whomever we take a little."

"A little!" Athena said annoyed. It was usually Hera who had the blood lust.

"Hah! I knew it." Steph half closed her eyes as if she had discovered a sinister plot.

"My Mother said it was ok."

Steph chuckled. "We can actually help each other out O' Future King."

"What do you want?" Technically Steph had no right to ask for anything - technically.

"Are you implying that I am asking for a bribe?" Steph pretend to be outraged. It bought a smile to Hugo's face. Athena smiled as well, but Hera was wishing she was a vampire who could sink her teeth into Steph luxurious naked neck that sat above her two large perfect breasts.

"Ok." Hugo relinquished. "What boon might I grant my loyal subject?" He mocked Steph's playful geek talk.

"I've got five damsels' I haven't moved and your mothers doing an audit." An audit meant scrutiny. Though protected, Steph did not want Gia Eros scrutinizing her. No one did.

"What's wrong with them?" Hugo said.

"Nothing. Second global financial crisis. People aren't buying luxuries this expensive. You take them and I can write it off as administrative use."

"Five!" Hera entered the conversation. How on earth were they going to eat five women?

"We'll take them." Athena said. They didn't have to eat all of them, they could cook one and just play with the others; send them off to the kitchen when they had finished... She really did just want to cut loose and murder someone.

Steph looked at Hugo for the final word. "Ok, I guess we'll take them."

"You're a champ Hugo." Steph waved her hand over the speaker and sent and was connected to the Conservatory house out back. "Stack 'em and pack 'em. We've got a buyer." Steph leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head. "You're gonna love 'em. They're Premium, but….."

"But!" Hugo lent forward.

"Concubine class. They're gonna be freaked when they find out what you've got install for them."

Hugo turned to Athena. She was smiling. "Perfect."

It came to Hugo as an afterthought. "Hey since we've got five do you want to join us?" Steph fitted in ok with the trio. He just had to watch Hera didn't try anything permanent on Steph.

"No can do Mon Capitan. I got to give Kimberly the once over, then I'm booked in to do a dungeon crawl with some South Koreans from Seoul." Steph was in charge of seeing that the Pain slave Kimberly was raped to orgasm and tortured daily. It was a primary duty she was not permitted to laps in and she had been trained as a child specifically for this purpose. Her training included skills in torture and sexual encounters with women, as well as some medical training and nutrition. Under no circumstances was Kimberly permitted to die or fall sick so as not to be able to endure her punishment.

The Pain slave Kimberly was always ball gagged prior to Steph starting her work. Had she the liberty of voice she would have undoubtedly told Steph that upon her arrival some nineteen years ago at the Compound; Dalton Monroe had raped her till she had fallen pregnant. Kimberly's child, Steph, was raised to rape and torment her own mother. That was Kimberly's punishment for a crime the four young adults knew nothing about. Steph had no idea of her primary duty was incestuous, but Kimberly knew only too well the girl raised on her torment was her own daughter. It was the deepest lash Gia could imagine. Kimberly, despite her years of suffering never failed to weep at the sight of Steph.

"Ok." Hugo didn't push though he would have liked Steph's experience on hand. "You change your mind we'll be in the West Wing."

There was a click of an electronic lock at a door adjacent to the foyer. Five curvy beauties paraded out and were presented to the trio.

"Enjoy." Hex said.

"Till we meet again, may all your dungeon crawls have loot." Hugo bowed to Hex, something he would not have done had his mother been present, and enjoyed the smile he got back from her.

Athena chuckled at the juvenile psychology the pair exchanged on every meeting and followed Hugo's lead to the exit.

Hera hung back gazing at Steph. Even trusting Steph could pick up on the vibe that Hera would have preferred walking away with her to play with than the five beauties they now had.

Steph's expression shifted to concern, briefly, and then remembering there was little in torture and cannibalism that Hera knew the she didn't smiled. "Have fun Hera" Steph said composing herself.

Hera relinquished and walked out forming the rear guard of the five doomed women.

Once they were gone Hex spun around three-hundred and sixty degrees on her chair. She patted her fingers on the table. The business of the day had been taken care of and if she could get Kimberly worked over soon enough she'd have enough times to scan the forums on the game site and perhaps catch some news on the new expansion. She got up and left the desk. She didn't need to call for a replacement. One of Gia Eros' improvements was the organic flow of the servants. If Steph left the desk someone would just appear and take her seat.

She walked out the Conservatory door. She could see Hugo and his party heading to the West Wing. She walked straight ahead to the East Wing. The East Wing housed all the Maids, female kitchen staff and the two Junior House Keepers who help Gia run the compound. Housed in an opulent dungeon, made up like a quest room, would be Kimberly. She crossed paths with a couple of ground keepers and smile. They dipped their heads in respect and kept on about their business. The Compound was built above an aquifers and the ground water had long ago transformed the sand of the Compound into soil, the desert kept at bay by the high walls; an Oasis. Steph watched the fountains flow and a couple of Maids scurrying around. Maids at the compound could last longer than a year. If less were required extras were sent out to the Estates.

Steph had reached the entrance to the East Wing and walked out of the heat into the cool air conditioned air. She navigated her only turn and walked to the end of a hall.

"On your six Harold." She said to the middle-aged guard who was watching something on one of his projected screens.

"Good morning Ste… Hex." He winked at Steph. She'd been insisting he call her by her tag. She was hoping it would stick amongst the servants.

"Here for my daily with Kimberly." Steph leant on the counter as Hugo had done to her. She liked his non-establishment body language and tried to learn the mannerism of the outside off him whenever he came home.

Harold did not approve of Steph's body language, but liked her all the same. "Not the first today." Harold said and opened the draw and reached for Kimberly's ball gag. He gagged her before all her sessions. Once Kimberly had escaped her bounds and had attacked Harold as she tried to escape the room. Despite the struggle Harold had yelled for Steph to stay back. Kimberly was atrophied from her restraints and had been over powered and the norm had been restored with only a minor hic-up.

"Who else has seen her?" Steph asked. Kimberly was her business. Only Dalton, Gia and one of the two House Keepers could have gotten access.

"Mistress Eros wanted to clear her mind before Master Hugo's visit. Rose early and spent a good four hours on her."

"But that will totally ruin my rhythm. I was working her up in increments to a full day session." Steph was a little annoyed. A luxury amongst Servants.

Harold just shrugged and rose. "You know the drill. Wait her till I come out both doors." The room had a system similar to an airlock. One soundproof door would open; Harold would step in; it would close and then he would enter Kimberly's cell and gag her. It was a precaution Gia took to ensure Steph never found out the reason she was so efficient at making Kimberly cry. There was an electronic click and a swishing sound and Harold disappeared into the chamber. Once he was gone Steph looked over the counter at Harold's display. She saw the video of Harold approaching Kimberly suspended on her cross. She fought as always as Harold forced the ball of the gag into her mouth. Kimberly had been chained in that room for as long as Steph could remember. When she was a child she would sit off to the side and watch as Gia tortured her. She had always been given ice cream after the sessions and grew to look forward to them. Harold had achieved his task and Steph bolted upright, away from the screen, as the door opened again.

"She weak?" Steph enquired. Gia often took torture too far. Steph had learnt that the brain can only take so much punishment before an apex is achieved. More than the peak is wasted energy.

"You know her best kid." Harold said leaving her to make that evaluation.

Steph thought about asking what she screamed at him and what her voice sounded like. All she had ever heard was weeping and muffled cries.

"I'll sound the bell when I'm done." Steph walked to the first door and Harold opened it for her; then the second and Steph was alone with Kimberly. Without even looking up at her Kimberly began to cry. She hung defeated on the cross, head slumped.

When Steph had first seen the woman she had been so beautiful, but a life of torture had thickened her dermis from fever and created wrinkles and creases on her pale skin. Her hair was mated and tangled and would have hung down to her waist. She struggled to raise her head. Her piercing blue eyes stared intently at Steph. Steph looked back. Kimberly had long wanted to communicate something. At first Steph had been dying to find out what and nearly removed the ball gag. Harold had come through the door like a bullet and prevented her. He swore to her if she did it again Gia would hear. Harold was not threatening her, but making it clear he was taking a risk protecting her. For his sake Steph had never tried again.

"I'm ranked Eighth in Central Asia on X-Com now." Steph liked to chat to Kimberly. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I got a Raid this afternoon in WoW. Some guys want me to join their Guild but I don't want to get tied with playing with the same set of people." Steph examined Kimberly's bodies. Gia Eros tortured with a silver needle and fresh puncture marks were visible all around Kimberly's androgynous zones. Steph was concerned at the number of them. She touched Kimberly's brow. "You're burning up." Steph said out aloud, distracted from giving Kimberly her gaming update. Next she ran her finger over the back of Kimberly's ear wear the skin met her head. The skin was dry. This meant she was dehydrated. None of the puncture wound were bleeding. Steph relaxed. "No more today Kimberly. You'll wake up in your bed." It was her call. Gia had pushed her too far and made her sick. Steph would administer first aid and put Kimberly under and chain her to the bed with a drip attached. Tomorrow Steph would give her a light going over and rape her, but today was of the cards. Steph walked across the room to the medical cabinet and took the pneumatic needle out and plugged a vial of anesthesia into it. As she walked back over to inject Kimberly she said. "We'll start from scratch and work up to the all day session, ok."

Kimberly whimpered.

"That is so long as Mistress Eros doesn't interrupt my schedule again." She injected Kimberly. Her slumped postured relaxed further into unconsciousness. Steph undid the straps that held her wrist and ankles out to the side and caught the wasted away body of the once beautiful woman now in her mid forties. She dragged her over to the bed, old and solid oak and laid her on it. Before going any further she washed Kimberly with a soapy sponge and then a clean one to wash away all traces of the soap. Steph dried her and treated the puncture wounds with a dabs of Iodine. Finally she pulled out the straps to bind her to the bed. She tested them and then continued with first aid. Kimberly couldn't eat so Steph mixed up a cocktail of nutrients, vitamins' and some steroids into a bag of saline and hung it as a drip, its tube leading to her wrist. She pulled the blankets up over Kimberly's scared, skeletal figure and leant over; giving her a kiss on her burning brow. "See you tomorrow." Steph whispered and walked to the exit and hit the buzzer. Harold released the lock for her.

Interlude.

The five Concubines prettied themselves at the vanities of the West Wing. The eldest, a raven haired brunette voiced her concern. "There's something wrong." Years of seeing her sister in the Conservatory purchased and taken away never to be seen again had created a mild paranoia now bought to a head.

"There's nothing wrong." The tall ebony Caribbean spoke. The Conservatories slaves had been handpicked and spoilt; raised on fairy tales of a glamorous life as prized lovers exploring the world as their Masters (or Mistresses) greatest love. Strangely it was true sometimes. Over the years several slaves from the Conservatory had become submissive and loved possessions, but most were just imaginatively fucked until their owner became bored with them and ate them. These stories never filtered back.

"I think it's exciting, we've finally been claimed. Who knows where they'll take us." The dirty blonde and youngest voiced. She was in heat.

"I want the man to give me anal." The blonde next to the cautious one confessed. "They gave me lessons when I came of age and I liked it." She took a final look at herself in the mirror. She was the last to finish.

A knock came at the door. Hera poked her head through as if she was checking for modesty. It was silly really. She smiled, but hid her hunger that had kicked in since she had seen Steph. "If you are ready ladies please follow me."

All five women turned and paraded out of the room. They followed Hera down the hall to the room at the end, passing countless rooms either side housing Servants for various purposes. The West Wing was used for the Compound Master's entertainment. The Concubines paid no attention to the art studio or the Servants looking on at the death march from the bedrooms they passed. They headed to a solid wood door at the end of the hall that led to Gia Eros's private torture dungeon. If a Servant left that room, it was only to be taken to the kitchen. Hera held the door open and the Concubines smiled at her as the each walked through.

Chapter 3. Part 2.

Steph was in the kitchen. Not the kitchen where the meat was cooked but the private kitchen in the West Wing. She sat on a stool at the kitchen top eating some ice cream, her traditional reward for servicing Kimberly, and wondering how she was going to kill the time before her dungeon crawl. Dalton Monroe walked in and approached Steph. She had been welcome in this room since she was a kid and had no concern for her Master. Dalton came up from behind and kissed her on the side of her head on route to the fridge.

"How's it going kid?" He said and bee lined for the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

"Mistress Eros was too hard on Kimberly. Got out early." Steph took another spoonful of ice cream. She didn't know by comparison, but ice cream made from breast milk was sweeter than normal ice cream. It didn't matter, it was her daily treat.

"Yes." Dalton said, not in objection to Steph's idleness, but as a prelude. "Gia does like to remind Kimberly she is her pain slave her from time to time." He poured and drank his milk.

Steph looked at him and smiled her big smile. Dalton looked back confused. Steph touched her upper lip and Dalton realized the cream from the milk had left a white mustache. He wiped it away.

"Thank you Hex." He said and gave Steph a buzz. If Dalton called her Hex the Servants were sure to do it. All she had to do was get him to say it in front of them.

"You're welcome Master." Steph said and scraped the bowl of her ice cream to get the melted portions.

"Hex, when it's just the two of us you can call me Dalton." Steph was his daughter and as his blood she was more than the other Servants. Dalton protected his only bastard. Her erotic attire was a compromise with Gia. She was not naked and exposing Dalton to the vulnerability of his daughter, but the attire was not on the level Gia wore.

"I don't think Mistress Eros would like that." Steph cautioned. She didn't want trouble. Many times Dalton had been attracted to Servants and every time they had met horrible ends at Gia's hand despite their Masters protection.

Dalton surrendered to his undeclared daughters point. "Why don't you go hang out with Hugo and his friends? They're in the dungeon."

Again an objection. "Hera wants to eat me."

"You know very well Hugo wouldn't let that happen and besides; you are ours, not hers." He started out of the room "Go play. You have to torture someone to earn that ice cream young lady."

Steph took it as an order. She collected the last of the melted ice cream in her bowl and leaving it for a Maid to collect and wash headed out of the kitchen to Mistress Eros' dungeon; the one that did not contain Kimberly.

Chapter 4. Leveling Up.

Steph opened the heavy door to the dungeon. Dungeon was perhaps a too stronger word. Gia had not redesigned the room like she had with many others, it remained a bachelor pad from a distant era; either the fifties or early sixties. The door opened up to a stair case that followed the adjacent wall down and had a red wood railing. Black and white posters of Sophia Lorene and Marilyn Monroe (to name a few) lined the high walls of the deep room that housed shackles and racks; a double bed ;a spit; and implements of torture housed as if they were in a museum. As Steph, not seeking attention closed the door and started walking down her expression one of reservation at entering Hugo's party shifted to a smile as Hugo called out in welcome.

"What's this? The little gamer princess wants to level up." The statement was teasing - welcoming.

Steph felt welcomed given Hugo's temperament, but was from a different world. Her comfort was dependant on friendly attention. "Your Mum gave Kimberly a going over this morning." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Four of the five Concubines hung from the ceiling via shackles. There positive outlook had shifted to confusion and apprehension. None had known torture and had total ignorance of their situation from innocence. The only one of them that knew what was coming was the eldest, the brunette, strapped onto the spit - selected for the abundance of firm flesh on her legs and thighs. There had been no struggle as the Conservatory's slaves had no inspiration to spark any such ideas.

As Steph walked towards Hugo, knowing him the best, she past Athena and the ebony dancer turned and smiled appreciatively for the company. "We have two spares and you have talent." Athena always chose her words when talking to servants. She both implied Steph was welcome and praised her. For a Servant approval and praise meant security and allowed pride. Steph visibly relaxed, but it was obvious she wanted the company of the one she knew best.

Hera was at the other end of the suspended Concubines fondling the Caribbean slave's breast. Her eyes narrowed on Steph, the prize before her seeming of little interest know that something more alluring was in striking distance. Steph did not think to engage her and Hera's brain started to calculate how to overcome the absurd situation of not being able to have her way with a Servant.

"She looks delicious." Steph said to Hugo.

He was busy prepping the spit. He knew how to do it, but a life of privilege meant he seldom had to do it himself. He fiddled with the latches and settings. The brunette was in no hurry for him to finish and remained silent hoping for a reprieve. "She was the only one who hesitated to be shackled." Hugo ran his finger over the brunette's thighs admiringly. "Weren't you?"

The brunette's brow broke into a look of desperation and a mournful whimper escaped.

"The Master said I should come - earn my ice cream,"

Hugo frown baffled. He didn't know what that meant, but said "Of course you should have come." He took a break from fiddling and gave Steph a hug with one arm. "This is for fun. You can do whatever you like."

Steph smiled again, not realizing the therapy she got from talking to people who had liberty and turned to the four girls hanging. Athena was still watching the one to the far right, standing a couple of meters back from her, studying and planning her game. Hera was still stroking the Caribbean Negress but was looking at Steph with appetite. As Steph looked at the remaining two to pick one she glanced back at Hera sensing her eyes scanning her lingerie clad figure. Despite Hera's nudity the Asian made Steph feel more exposed. Steph smiled in an attempt to disarm Hera, a little nervous, but not worried.

"What about a game Hex?" Hera was attempting to lure Steph in.

"Game?" Steph was unsure and innocent, but the prospect of a challenge and reward caught her id; her ego; and nulled her super ego.

Athena was in meditative preparation, but Hugo was listening in case Hera crossed the line with his and his father's favorite.

"We each pick one." Hera glided her hands up her concubines ebony breasts and teased her nipples. "We go hard. First one to make theirs catatonic wins." The Concubines were not intimidated by the words. Catatonic was not in their vocabulary so they had no insight as to how it may be obtained.

Steph was tempted. She appraised Hera and Hera enjoyed the moment. Steph had heard from Hugo that Hera enjoyed torture and that she was good at it, but it was Steph's occupation. Could Hera be better than her? "Achievement to be unlocked?" Steph queried.

Hera was confused and frowned.

"She means what are the stakes." Hugo voiced. Partly to move things along and partly to let Hera know he was listening. He switched the gyro on and the panic of the death sentence struck the brunette and she started to beg in a pointless effort to awaken mercy. Twenty seven years of grooming and attention just to be consigned to meat.

Hera ignored Hugo's subtle warning. "Winner gets the looser until dinner."

"I have a crawl before dinner."

"What's the matter, don't think you can take me."

Now it was Steph who was frowning.

Hera pinched her Concubines nipple until the helpless cried out. Her distress so easily bought had the desired effect and tugged at Steph's indentured pride.

"Tools?" Steph took the bait.

"Whatever you like Steph." Hera teased out Steph's name; the courtesy of her nickname removed to antagonize.

Steph had a moment of inspiration in dialogue and course of action. "Ok. Start." She turned and walked across the room to a set of glass cabinets.

Hera realized it was on, a little thrown by a servant taking initiative. Her mother, Lilianna, had taught her with a sharp blade to illicit pain through shallow cuts. Hera, not familiar with the dungeon scanned the cabinet for a familiar a tool. Hera had been impulsive and not expected Steph to take charge. The cabinets she examined looked like they have been repurposed from housing butterfly specimens. The red felt inliers contrast the silver implements and Hera found a blade that's tip contoured into a thick needle. It was vicious looking, but suited the extreme pain she would have to illicit for a quick demise of her victim.

Steph started humming the tune to Super Mario brothers over the cries of the roasting brunette Hugo was busy basting; one eye on Hera. The tune focused Steph and instead of hurrying like Hera she took her time and from the cabinet pulled a controller with a voltmeter, dial and four long wires coming out the bottom.

The Caribbean beauty cringed and cried out in apprehension as Hera walked towards her with a determined look and a nasty blade. "What's wrong?" She said to her victim, but her need for haste affected her delivery. She was not after a psychological game, she just need this woman to expire quickly to get her real prize. What liberty of movement the Negress had she exercised but her restrained were taught enough to remove any obstacle from Hera plunging the needle tip of the blade deep into her pelvis. Her scream overpowered Steph's happy tune and Hera twisted and turned the blade mutilating the Concubines clit. The slave's beauty was expendable for a speedy victory.

Her song may have been dampened, but not her spirits. Steph open the cabinet below the display case and retrieved the heavy battery. She shuffled comically over to the now scared young blonde next the Hera's ebony victim. Steph did not come up. She plugged two wires into the battery and checked the voltmeter and Hera elicited and silent scream from her victims kidneys. Steph was mildly concerned when she saw her challenges victims face turn white; mouth open, howling silently are the excruciating wound. Hera snarled with blood lust and Steph knew if she won she would have to sate that lust with her restrained body. The dial read a full battery. Gia really did keep the compound ready for everything. Steph rose and smiled at her victim. The blonde, distressed by her neighbors suffering was crying. Softly she whisper, begged to Steph not to do it. Steph shrugged it off and attached an alligator clip to her nipple and the other to her clit. Her final protest was inaudible as Hera struck her third wound on hers. Steph turned the dial to maximum and pressed the button.

Hera sought catatonia through pain. Steph used cheat codes and raped her victim's body with electricity. The blonde's jaws locked and her body contorted; her muscles contracting in a spasm that made her beauty magnify. Steph had tortured Kimberly since coming of age. She was not taken by blood lust as Hera had been but counted in her head to the number of seconds a healthy heart could take before it burst. She counted to forty-five and stopped. The blonde slumped so all her weight was carried by her suspending chains. To Steph's left Hera paused from carving into her victim's breast and looked surprised. In the silence of moaning agony and fear Steph casually slapped her victims face to check for a response. Slowly the blonde tried to lift her head. Steph pressed the button again, and again started to count. Hera turned back to start on the other breast, but stopped before making the cut. It was no good. In forty-five seconds Steph had overtaken Hera and pushed her victim further. Hera frowned, angered at efficiency of her opponents methods. Steph stopped at thirty and slapped the blondes face again. No response. Steph reached forward and grabbed the blonde's hair tilting her head up. Her eyes were white slits between dead eyelids; the eyeballs rolled back. The silver trickle of droll ran down the side of her mouth.

"I win." Steph said turning to the embarrassed and beaten Hera.

It took her twenty seconds but Hera caught on. "No."

Steph was a Servant so didn't respond, but Hugo did. "No, she won. Deal with it."

"No." Hera insisted.

"Yes" Hugo yelled and put down his basting brush.

"It's ok." Steph said. "I'm just happy I won."

Hera felt conflicted. It was one thing to be defeated, but to be rejected as a prize by a servant lashed her ego. "G…good."

The moment was broken by Hera's concubine finding recovering from the laps in her pain to find her voice and wail in consolable at the cruelty she'd suffered.

Hugo walked over to Steph who was still facing Hera and whispered in her ear. Steph's eyes grew wide as if she'd just been told a secret to Hera's soul.

"No." Steph said.

"Do it." Hugo said softly and returned to cooking the brunette.

"Yes; do it." Athena voiced. She'd been silent watching her selected concubine whilst the brutality had taken place. She knew what Hugo had suggested to Steph.

Hera was on the out and didn't like it. She glanced at her friends insecurely and then at Steph who was smiling.

"Ok Hera. Get on the bed."

Now Hera was hurt. "You don't tell me what to do." She said in defiance.

"Hera, get on the bed." Hugo ordered. The dynamic of their friendship and the girl's pseudo servitude to him permitted him to make that statement. Hera frowned angry and betray but turned to the wooden bed that rested in the far corner of the dungeon. Steph followed curious at her exercise in liberty and gifted authority.

"Lie down please." As Steph requested the compliance she gently ran the back of her hand down Hera's flawless skin. It sent a message not of humiliation but of erotic play. This was Hera's weakness. She could sleep with anyone, but given her station in the Society and place with Hugo seemed to always be denied. So, enticed by the prospect of having Steph she sat and then lay on the bed. Hera was still naked and Steph looked delicious in her lingerie. Steph placed her hands on Hera ankles and glided her hands over Hera's calves to her knees where she gently parted her legs. Hera licked her lips in anticipation. Losing wasn't as bad as it turned out. Steph crawled up between the legs and without reservations gave Hera a taste. Steph had been trained to force Kimberly's body to betray her mind. Hera let out a gasp of pleasure, but Steph was going slow. She crawled further up Hera until they were eye to eye. "Call me Hex." Steph asked politely in a soft voice. It implied a reward.

Hera's hunger for Steph had been bought off with the potential for sexual release, but still she was stubborn.

"Call me Hex." Steph repeated. Hera wasn't so tough, nor difficult to break down. Any second now she would….

"Hex." Hera relinquished looking into the big brown eyes. They were familiar, but she couldn't place them.

Steph lowered herself and kissed Hera on the lips. She pulled away as Hera tried to insert her tongue, not letting Hera have all she wanted. As Hera looked back in protest Steph reached over her and grabbed her wrist. Hera should have seen it coming. Steph practiced at this bed, the same as Kimberly's, looked the shackle in place and came back to kiss Hera again. Again Steph hovered just above Hera's face waiting for her annoyance to be replaced with her longing again.

"Hex." Hera said, catching on to the game.

Steph kissed her again, this time permitting the tongue. As the kissed finished Steph attached the second shackle. Bondage came with a reward Hera wanted it so she did not protest.

Once her second wrist was shackled Hera politely again said. "Hex."

Steph smiled at her and leant forward. Her hands caressed her inner thigh and Hera relaxed into what was to come.

"Hex." Steph glided her finger into Hera's moistening vagina and teased her. Steph's experience showed and Hera succumbed quickly to her motion. "Hex" Hera sounded again wanting the pleasure to intensifying. Steph leaned forward and fingers still in motion licked Hera's clit. "Hex."

Across the room at the shackled concubines the Caribbean beauty slipped unconscious from loss of blood. Steph's victims mind was gone. It had exited to escape her brief but intense meeting with Steph as a professional. That left two; the blonde who liked anal and the young dirty blonde once so eager to please. Both were crying. Athena continued to watch the dirty blonde intently as the rich smells of the brunette Hugo was spitting drifted across the room.

Finally Athena moved and she went forward. Hera and Steph were busy so only Hugo saw Athena start at her very special game. The dirty blonde screamed, fearing pain, but was hushed and caressed softly. Athena was saying "Hey. Hey. Shush. Hush; be calm" and then the whispering started. Hugo, and anyone else, never knew what Athena said, but she could be like morphine calming. Her words were a vaccine that seemed to calm the concubine despite what she had just seen. The slave calmed and listened. Hugo strained to hear and longed to know what she said, but relinquished his curiosity and turned back to the desperate gaze of the brunette as she started on another turn on the spit.

Hugo had seen Athena work many times. First came the calming; then what he imagined was a description of what would happen to them if they disobeyed; then the instructions; and the magic part, convincing them it was what they wanted to do. At least that was his educated guess based on the range of expressions Athena's victims would make. She was some time off the messy part, so Hugo gave her privacy and turned to see Hera. As per his advice Steph had bought Hera to the mindless writhing that was the prelude to an orgasm, but was not finishing her off.

Between moans Hera was calling out "Hex."

If Steph hadn't been busy at work she would have been smiling.

Hugo felt alone and in the service of three ladies he technically ruled. He turned his attention to the brunette as her desperate came round. "Let's see how you're doing." He said and picked up a fork with sharp prongs. He pierced her thigh, but the brunette had lost the ability to feel pain. Clear juices flowed out, but they were followed with a tinge of red. She wasn't cooked through yet. "At least this will give Athena time to finish", he thought and went back to basting.

A gasp came from behind him. It was the dirty blonde pleading for Athena not to do something. Athena had never been tested. Never had her bluff called so Hugo didn't even know if she was bluffing or Athena was prepared to do something unspeakable to her toy. Part of the intimate exchange between victim and Mistress became auditable.

"I think I will have to." Athena said out loud to the young concubine.

"No. No; please" and there was real desperation behind the voice.

"Well." Athena pretended to muse as if she had just thought of a reason not to. "There is one thing you could do."

"Yes. Yes; anything."

Athena went back to whispering and Hugo got the only glimpse he would ever get into Athena's game. The dirty blonde was silent but nodding. Athena placed her hand on the concubine's sex. No protest came and Hugo wondered if it was just a test to see if her victim was focused on the instructions. Any second now Athena would finish her middle game before calming her victim.

"HEX!" Hera yelled it from across the room. Perhaps she had just realized Steph was not going to let her come, but keep her in a state of near satisfaction. Hugo's brief advise (or instruction from Steph's point of view) on how to deal with Hera's attitude was being implemented.

Hugo felt a little bad for a moment realizing Hera had spent the last six months in the Australian outback with only a gay man as company. Even when at her mother's estate she couldn't engage in sex lest it break her father's heart. Lilianna was less sentimental and would have killed any man or woman who touched their daughter without the intent to make her an honest woman. Hera was doomed to a life of unclaimed beauty.

"Please Hex. Please."

Hugo's conscious got the better of him. "Change of plans Hex. Finish her off."

Like any Servant, Steph obeyed without question and polished off the Asian beauty. Hera's orgasm came with a sigh of release and relief and her arc body slumped back into the bed.

The exercise had not been lost of Steph and she patted Hera on the belly as though she were a puppy. "Good girl" she said and rose, walking towards the exit.

"Not staying for lunch?" Hugo sounded after her, but could tell she was set on going. Servants didn't usually walk with direction unless following instructions.

"Koreans. Dungeon crawl. Loot", Steph said as she started up the stairs.

Hugo smiled at the visible confidence she had gain by getting one up on Hera. "Good leveling up Hex" he called and received a smile as Steph disappeared out the door.

Athena had finished as Hera had come. Without any need for security she reached up and released the dirty blonde's restraints. The concubine made no effort to flee but rubbed her wrists and waited for Athena. Athena walked over to one of the cases and removed a knife. With a sweet 'aren't we friends now' smile on her face she handed the dirty blonde the knife handle and nodded.

The dirty blonde looked nervous and her hand shook as she took the blade. Athena watched superiorly and the dirty blonde slowly tuned to the concubine with the interest in anal. The blonde did not expect pain from her sister, but read the look in the dirty blonde's eyes. The dirty blonde approached her sister with hesitant steps. Athena gave no prompting, but waited patiently as the dirty blonde stabbed her Conservatory sister in the belly. A scream filled the dungeon that was near silent since Steph and Hera's game. The scream continued as the dirty blonde drew the blade up, hands still shaking, gutting her sister. The anal lover's guts spilled onto the floor with a stream of blood. The dirty blonde backed away in horror crying; she dropped the blade and looked mortified. Strangely she turned to Athena for comfort and was met with a hug. Athena made more whispers and the dirty blonde calmed again; her breathes growing longer and the shacking in her hands stopping. Whilst still hugging the girl Athena nodded to Hugo and Hugo knew from experience what Athena wanted. He moved away from the brunette and her golden brown, glistening, skin and approached the young dirty blonde concubine.

"What's your name?" He said.

The girl turned to him still in Athena's comforting arms. She didn't answer.

"What's your name princess?" Athena said.

This time the girl answered. "Susa" was all she said.

"Susa you survived. I know Athena; she won't let us hurt you now."

Susa looked at Athena and the ebony beauty smiled affectionately at the girl.

"Susa, what can you do?" Hugo's job now was to find a place for Susa. Athena never killed those she had whispered too; and those whispered too never told what Athena had said.

"Pleasure." Susa offered. That would be a hard sell to the House Keepers when Hugo made a case for her placement on the staff. All the Servants could give pleasure.

"Anything else?" He would follow with prompting questions, but hoped the matter could be resolved from Susa's initiative.

"Languages."

"How many?"

"Eight."

"Pleasure, Languages, and beauty. Susa you will make a fine escort for visiting clients." Hugo smiled at the girl and ran his fingers through her hair. The concubine was more comfortable with affectionate contact through directed upbringing. She relaxed enough for Athena to let go and Athena gave her a kiss on her check. "Would you like to join us for lunch Susa?"

Calm now, Susa nodded, but looked apprehensively at her sister on the spit.

Across the room Hera had recovered from her orgasm. "Is somebody going to untie me?"

Chapter 5. Dinner with the Parents.

"I received a surprise call from your mother Athena." Gia sat to Dalton Monroe's right. Hugo sat in her usual chair at the other end of the table; Athena and Hera to his left and right.

"Did she sound tired?" Athena answered Gia's statement with a question.

"No." But Gia knew of course Cassandra would not allow herself to seem run down. "I haven't caught up with her for too long."

"She's very busy now and I'm afraid cannot escape scrutiny."

"Neither can you, but you are hear." Gia was really asking 'Why are you here?' but was too polite, or to sophisticated, to just come out and say it.

Athena smiled back as an answer. She wanted to look at Hugo to see if he was nervous, but that would give it away.

"And her condition?" Gia spoke of Cassandra libido, modified in her youth and never cured.

"My father manages for her…. And when he's busy there is always Giselle."

Dalton gave the trio a look of sympathy. He loved Gia, would always, but as she got older she became more domineering. She indulged too much for Dalton's liking, but he would not deprive his love and mother of his son of anything she wanted least she become submissive too him. He could command Gia (the only one who could) at any time, but reserved it for extreme moments when others could not see.

"And you Hera…"

"Why am I here?" Hera jumped ahead.

If that is what Gia intended to ask she did not out of game. "No. How is your mother?" Hera was not the daughter of a President and should be by her son's side.

"Beautiful and terrible to all, but very happy." Hera knew that Lilianna had somehow gotten an advantage over Gia in the past; though she did not know how. The Estate had once been Gia's, but Gia's pride prevented her from asking after it.

"That's nice." Gia said and turned to her son. "How was lunch Hugo?"

"Devine mother." He paused. "I have something I need to tell…."

"After dinner." Gia said and Dalton gave her a look. It was explained though as Ryoko and Miko, the two Compound House Keepers (Japanese twins), walked in ahead of a tray carried by two kitchen staff. Gia has sense, linked to the Compound, their imminent arrival.

Dinner was familiar. The Caribbean concubine Hera had tortured to near death lay dying on the silver tray. The oven had transformed her into a delicate golden dish and her skin glowed delicious. No sooner had she been placed down and Ryoko and Miko took the carving knifes of the tray and started carving. Dalton and Hugo were served first; each taking breast and thighs. Then the meats sex was carved and laid on a plate for Gia. Finally Athena and Hera each had belly and thighs carved onto their plates.

At her end of the table Gia examined the sex that had been damaged by Hera's attempt to best Steph. Hera cringed hoping it would not become a topic of conversation, but Gia said nothing. They all ate in silence and Hera and Athena could tell from the haste with which he ate and his declining to start conversation that Hugo was beginning to stress.

When Dalton spoke Hugo looked at him with startled eyes.

"Son; you've been of age for a while now." Dalton had difficulty asking his son for things. He had experienced such things from his father and didn't want to disrupt his sons life as his had been.

"Yes." Hugo replied.

"The Compound needs an Heir and I was…."

"I thought I was the Heir?"

"You are, but security in multiple generations is desired." Dalton broke off. He remembered the steps his father had taken to push him to produce an Heir.

Gia placed her hand on Dalton's arm. "What your father is saying is he would like you to consider spreading your seed." Gia took a deep breath and surprised everyone by being honest. "We'd hoped spending six months isolated with Hera that you might…."

"What?!" Hera interrupted, but recovered quickly and was not surprised that Gia had set her up to be Hugo's wench and baby maker.

"….. might have naturally gifted her with a child." Gia paused. "This is important Hugo."

Hugo lip was muttering something but no words where coming out. His parents were asking him to….. Hugo blurted it out. "Mum, Dad, I'm gay."

Introdcution.

Gia had spotted the young Maid flirting, in her own inexperienced way, with Dalton. Now she lay bound on the bed and Gia was stroking her naked sex to excite the girl for what was to come. "How do you feel?" Gia asked Dalton as he stripped in the corner of the Compounds Master bedroom.

"Did you know about this?" Dalton was serious. Gia never kept secrets from him.

"You know I didn't." She pinched the Maids nipple. Gia would calm herself at the Maids expense. Her humiliation and slow demise would act as Gia's therapy. "How do you feel about it?" Gia was pushing for Dalton to confirm what she already suspected. Dalton loved Hugo, but it complicated the matter of an heir being born and circumstances had arisen that called for one. Hugo could be stubborn and they now knew how little they knew about his sex life. The expectation that one, or both, of his friends would bare his children obviously had never been entertained by the trio. Hugo was perhaps a virgin in affections towards women beyond merely companions.

"He… It's fine. He just puts us in a position."

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Gia smiled at the terrified Maid. Dalton was coming to the bed. It was not uncommon for Dalton to excuse the Maids and Servants who were caught being affectionate to him. This act usually endeared Dalton further in the Servants eyes and enhanced the fear they had of Gia, making them even more obedient. With all that had been revealed tonight it was unlikely this Maid would be spared however; therapy through dominance was better than Xenax.

Dalton lay on the bed; the Maid sandwiched between the pair of old lovers. Dalton stroked her buttocks and the Maid began to cry. "I have a backup plan."

"What?" Gia rolled over and opened the mahogany box on her night stand. The seven inch silver needle slid out. The Maid squealed in horror. The pair were so use to cries of distress the Maid didn't even illicit an emotional response from the couple.

"Steph."

"No."

"Yes."

Gia paused and pondered. She never ordered Dalton, but she did make suggestions. "As a plan B" she compromised.

Dalton looked at Gia as she twirled her needle between her singers tracing lines of light back and forth. "You have a week." Dalton expression grew soft. It was obvious either option would bring him no pleasure. "I'll ask Hugo to stay for a week."

"More than enough time." Gia smiled. As Dalton parted the Maids cheeks and guided his member to her rear, Gia place the point of her needle against the Maids breast. They both penetrated at the same time; the squeal and spasm of the Maid enhanced Dalton's pleasure and Gia had a twofold satisfaction.

Chapter 6. Indecent Proposal.

Athena and Hera naked sat in the shade of an umbrella on the edge of the Croquet court. Gia, in a light and casual summer dress positioned the mallet to take first her shot. The two girls and Hugo had taken breakfast and as they finished eating a Maid, who had somehow crossed Gia, Dalton and Gia had appeared and Dalton had asked his son to accompany him on his rounds for the day. His father had seemed off balance after Hugo had told his parents he was gay. Dalton's invitation to his son was his chance to reassure his son of affection and his position; at least that is how the girls perceived it. Dalton Monroe was a well balanced and highly intelligent man. He would undoubtedly like to reassure his relationship with his son at the surprise of not knowing a giant aspect of his nature. As they left the room Gia had remained and invited Hera and Athena to a game of crochet and tea. The girls accepted happily, though in Gia's house they had little alternative.

One of Gia's two House Keepers, Ryoko, was on hand and a Maid stood by her side to enact any command. Gia had chosen the first ball and made her shot. Athena rose and collected her Mallet. Gia was silent. Athena drew the mallet back and hit the ball through the first hoop. She hit with enough force to make progress on the ground, but her ball deliberately rested behind Gia's so that the Dominatrix would have to work backward if she chose to interfere with her. Hera stepped up to play her shot. As she leant over the mallet Athena noted Gia examining Hera's build; the size of her subtle hips. Athena remained silent at the observation. She knew Gia would speak soon.

"You kept my sons secret." She said as Hera stood straight from her shot. Hera understood fighting, but was aggressive and had played long. Gia would use her shot for progress.

"Is Dalton at peace with the news?" Athena said changing the topic away from the clandestine activities of the trio. Hera took the back seat. Athena had her adoptive mother's diplomacy.

"He loves Hugo. It was just a surprise." Gia stepped forward and took her turn. Her ball glanced Hera's and set it off to the side out of contention for the next hoop. Hera was now a turn behind. Gia ball rested in front of the next hoop. Even if Athena could make the shot she would send Gia's ball through. "Today he will outline his intention for the younglings and introduce Hugo to those he believes should be separated into higher roles."

"The future House Keepers?" Athena stepped forward and took her shot. It was offline for the hoop, but hit Gia's ball at an angle knocking her out of line; allowing Hera to catch up.

Hera picked up on the play. Athena was showing the two girls were united in the game; that they were a team. As she went to take her shot Gia continued to speak. "Not just the future House Keepers. Beautiful girls who will go on the dwell in the conservatory; male servants who can acclimate to the outside world and take on roles within it; and some for breeding. There are always those who show unique talents, and Dalton encourages these sometimes even creating new niches for them." As Hera took her shot Athena again noticed Gia's continued appraisal of Hera's figure. She was looking close for imperfections.

Hera had none and her shot was again aggressive. Her ball bounced off either side of the hoop and rested just past it. If Gia made it through her ball would be stifled.

"Who else knows Hugo is gay?" Gia asked and walked to take her shot.

Athena and Hera followed keeping pace and this time Hera spoke. "No one alive."

Gia stopped and looked at Hera as if to clarify what was implied. Hera looked back in confidence. Gia smiled not fazed by Hera's confession of killing her son's lovers. Whether she was happy at Hera for taking care of business, or happy that the secret was secure until he had chosen to come out she did not let on.

Gia looked at the game. If she regains position on the hoop Athena would knock her ball out of the way whilst Hera made progress. She rested the mallet on the ground. Unless the girls were unlucky they had already won through teamwork. "There is a little matter that concerns you two however." Gia took her best shot. She surrendered the lead on the first hoop by resting back from Athena on the ground. She would go through next shot. "Dalton and I had only one child, a son, so he would not have contestation for his position as Heir to this compound."

Athena stepped to play and despite the angel made it through the hoop, bouncing off either side. She stepped back and paid attention to Gia again.

"Hugo will inherit the Compound without question. His sexuality is not an issue, except…."

Hera walked forward to take her shot and clear a lead. As Gia paused mid sentence she paused from play.

"It was intended for Hugo to have children till he had a son and Heir."

Hera didn't make her play.

Having the girls full attention Gia continued. "Both of you are products of the Society. Your genes are beyond question." This was true. Athena was the daughter of an African beauty and a Caucasian genius. Hera's mother was the best of her generation of House Keepers and her father's blood was pure, ideal, Southern Italian. "I believe that your new profile, Athena, as the first daughter means that you are out of contention for the position as mother to the Heir. There will be no way to keep your pregnancy a secret and the child would be American royalty; unable to live his life out of the spotlight." Gia turned her attention to Hera. "That leaves you Hera, but the question is; are you prepared to persuade my son."

Hera dropped her mallet and her mouth opened. She was not one to hide her emotions like Athena.

Gia did not break her gaze.

"Mistress Eros." Athena spoke formally in full diplomatic mode. "There is no need for hasty action…"

"I feel the need for haste. You are not fully aware of circumstances. There is need for haste." Gia was in full assertion. "Dalton is in his mid sixties. Our son is of age, there should be a guarantee of succession.

Athena knew she could not protest again. The full pressure came on Hera.

"I… I…" Hera took a breath. "If it was consensual I would." Hera had a weakness when it came to her future. The only place she had in the Society was as her mother's replacement and she certainly didn't want that to happen soon.

"Consent is optional my dear." Gia said coldly in reference to her son. "This issue is more important than the luxury of my Motherly love."

"Gia I'm not going to date rape my best friend." All formality was dropped as Hera was the one to now assert herself.

"It's either you, or someone we select who will not be nice about it Hera." Gia held her mallet out and the Maid came running forward to collect it. The game was over. "You can have today to think about it. I will speak to you after dinner." Gia left the two girls standing on the green. As Gia walked the House keeper followed and the Maid started packing up the croquet set. Hera looked at Athena for the solution. Athena had nothing to offer.

Chapter 7. Father Son Talk.

Dalton and Hugo left the suite that contained a year's worth of female younglings. Dalton had announced play as he'd left and now they watched through the two way mirror as the girls frolicked and skipped around the room, their Governess on hand to watch for any misbehavior. The little girls worshiped Dalton as they would a father and had welcomed Hugo with smiles and intrigue. In a sense it seemed cruel to Hugo that they were all betrayed at eighteen and the reality of servitude bought home for them. "That's what makes them so apt at their duties." Hugo mused.

"What is?" His father questioned by their side.

"The shock of the Society. They fall back on and rely on their training."

"They never forget their childhood Hugo. To them we offer all they need. The ideals of liberty are not sought by those who don't know it so long as they are not deprived of their needs and we breed only those with an inclination to serve." Dalton placed his arm on his sons shoulder.

Hugo turned to his father. "I will make some changes in my time." The statement was honest and realistic. Hugo would have the age Servitude commenced raised to twenty-one. He didn't like those so young thrust into the hands of the Socialites.

"Of course, but you need to start spending more time with them so if something happens they do not grieve me." Dalton turned back to watch the younglings again. "And you need to start interacting with a year of your own to get a feel for them. Learn how to better direct them and which ones should be elevated, or those who are destined to be….." Dalton didn't finish his statement. It was a matter of reality that some of the girls playing wouldn't make the grade and would be consigned as meat. No child was ever harmed and would never be so long as his family ruled the Estate. Dalton sometimes even held girls in training past eighteen to give them a chance to succeed into servitude. "There is the matter of what your Mum spoke of last night Hugo."

Hugo's face grew stern. He had been expecting this. "Oh?" He said playing ignorant.

"You need to produce an Heir and I would like to be around to meet him."

"God help us if you're gone and it comes down to Mother." Hugo said defusing the tension.

Dalton laughed. Though any children of Hugo's would become some of the few people Gia adored, Dalton had been forced to suppress is lover from imparting her traits onto Hugo least he become a monster. Hugo had realized this in his adolescence when he became aware of his mother punishing Servants who did not serve him with perfection. Fortunately Hugo had his father's admiration for women instead of his mother's sadism.

"Can you give us a grandson Hugo?" Dalton asked.

His father was not insisting which told Hugo he had a backup plan. Hugo frowned wondering what it could be. "It's not that easy father." Dalton had been a playboy to his midlife; then he had settled down with Gia. He did not understand the simple fact that Hugo homosexuality had caused him to hide his desires and that he could not love freely. When maturity and experience had revealed his nature to his two companions Hera had killed everyone he had been intermit with. For Hugo sex came with consequences. He had avoided lovers he liked so as not to feel remorse when they met Hera in an alley.

Dalton didn't understand, but intelligence offered him a slight incite. He squeezed his son's shoulder. "I want ask again." Dalton said. Dalton had only softly tried for the plan. More than anything he didn't want Hugo to remember him as he remembered Geppetto. "I have a plan B. Your mother will hate it, but she is biased to having her grandchild succeed you."

What Dalton was saying didn't sink in for Hugo due to the emotion linked with the request. He missed the obvious implication and casually thought his father would start from scratch; perhaps having another child. He felt some relief, but his father's acceptance of his reluctance by nature also made him feel guilt. His father had always told him the privileges he had came with the responsibility of serving the Society when his time came. Hugo like the younglings playing had been gifted a happy childhood with everything he needed and more. In a sense part of him fell back on his upbringing, but as the topic had reached a nature passing he did not voice his possible acceptance of his father's request.

Chapter 8. Plan B.

Steph tapped on Dalton's office door. He'd left Hugo with the younglings and summoned her. She'd been up all night on World of Warcraft and the triple dose of redbull was making her irritable. She forced a smile for Dalton and as he beckoned her in with his hand she sauntered into the room and flopped casually on his leather sofa.

"Comfortable?" Dalton said sardonically.

Steph rubbed her eyes and tried to relax into the sofa. "I killed Artoli last night."

Dalton didn't know who Artoli was, or that he was a Dark Elf Lord from Mount Hyjal, but acted interested. "Put up much of a fight?"

"I drained his mana and inflicted burn damage, but some tool from Soule claimed his last hit point and stole my achievement."

"You want a Korean girl to take it out on." Dalton offered.

Steph closed her eyes heavy eyes and shook her head. "No. It wouldn't be her fault. It just sucks."

Dalton watched his (and he hated the title) bastard daughter as she tried to feel some rest lying on his sofa. He was proud she felt comfortable around him and didn't have the caution of him she had with Gia. He smiled and felt the guilt for what he was about to order. The need to separate his nurturing of her called for him to be blunt. "I would like to breed you Hex."

Steph's eyes shot open and she bolted upright. She stared at Dalton with surprise. "W...What?"

Dalton looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Steph, but the need has arisen for me to ask you to have children." Despite his fondness for the young tomboy his complacency with having people as possessions meant he lacked the necessary tact when talking to the indentured to comfortably offer the information. He was domineering in a request an ordinary daughter would find offensive. There had been no introduction or luring. Dalton had been plain and Steph suddenly felt like a servant instead of a special.

"Children?" She looked upset and wounded. As far as she knew she had done nothing wrong. From her perspective of the Compounds operation she was not one of those who were required to breed.

Dalton stood from behind his desk and walked over to sit beside her. It was something perhaps he should have done to begin with. He placed his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "Or perhaps just a child. I want you to give us a son."

Steph's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. "Us? I don't understand."

Dalton kissed her on the brow. "You are of age and beautiful. Any child you have will have my upmost protection I promise you." He didn't give Steph a chance to take it in. "I'll come up with a shortlist from the male breeders and then you can pick the one you like from them."

"I… No… I don't understand." Steph looked at him hurt.

Dalton could have arranged for Steph to interact with male servants; wait to see which ones she like and guided her to intimacy and a child, but there was something happening to Dalton Monroe that only Gia and a Doctor knew of. What he wanted, like his father had wanted before him, was a grantee of succession. Hugo had years of true liberty and could not be ordered to engage in sex for children. With Steph he had the luxury that she had been raised with Servants and at her core was one. He was being week; taking the easier route for expediency.

Steph was still stunned from being so far out of her comfort zone. She sat watching the floor, her imprisoned liberty challenged.

Dalton squeezed her tighter. "I'm not hurting you Hex. I'm not going to hurt your child." He placed his finger on her chin and turned her head so he was looking her in the eye. "I need you to do this for me Hex. It's very important."

Interlude.

Hugo spent the entire morning with his father and then reentered the Suite housing a year's worth of younglings to get to know them better whilst his father had departed to take care of some business. He did not see Athena and Hera till dinner. When he had seen them and sought their support at dinner against his mother he found them serious, as though they had been burdened by something. A day with his mother meant it could be anything. A day being adored by pretty younglings gave Hugo a boon that he tried to share to unwind whatever web his mother had spun. With conversation at the table lacking he entered into a monologue about a girl who would run up to him only to blush and run away every time he smiled at her. Hugo didn't say it, but out of favoritism he would see to it that the girl had a happy and secure future. The prospect of watching her grow and guiding her development seemed to make him happy.

When Dalton entered late he had a solemn expression too. He had taken Steph's reaction as a Master making a request from an obedient servant, but her reaction had hit him after she had plodded out of his office. Her sassy spirit had been taken from her and the prospect of it being a permanent change bothered him. He smiled at the gathering at the table all the same. Gia would have picked up on his mood, but if he lingered on it she would have guessed that he had let Hugo off the hook and a change in mood from Gia could spell a torturous era for the Servants.

Ryoko and Miko paraded in ahead of a pot bellied roast. It was the concubine Steph had efficiently sent to catatonia. Her innards had been removed and replaced with stuffing. The seasoned bread inside the deceased concubine created an atmosphere similar to Thanksgiving. Hugo was still telling the tale of his little discovery as Ryoko severed the hemp thread that kept the roasts legs curled up to her belly. As they flopped down on the tray her sex was visible, overflowing with stuffing. Athena eager to come back to equal terms with Gia after the morning's interaction said enthusiastically, "My! I may have to challenge you for a cut today Gia."

Ryoko, one of the twin Housekeepers had no sense of humor and turned to Athena as if about to discipline her.

Gia's polite smile called her attack dog off. "You don't have enough men."

Hera joined Dalton in silence least she give away her thoughts. Had either of them spoken and revealed their minds a great deal of trouble and pain could have been saved.

Miko stood on hand supervising the Maids as they scurried about. The Maids were anxious since Gia had culled one of their numbers. Gia tended to do so in waves targeting several at a time before relaxing into a lull. Ryoko carved the turkey/concubine. Hugo finally picked up on the mood and tried to lift it. "Sick of being naked yet Hera?" He said to his friend and smiled.

Hera loved being naked. One of the perks of youth and perfection. "No." She said and tried to smile. Her attempt to be happy made Hugo suspicious of something amiss so he naturally looked at his mother. Gia was calm as a Hindu cow and smiled back. Hugo then tried Athena who seemed a little more collected. "What about you Athena?"

Athena did smile. She wasn't isolating Hera she just knew that she couldn't let Gia get more ground on them. "There's no one here who thinks it out of the ordinary Hugo." Athena sipped her wine. "I'm comfortable."

Gia took Athena's navigation of the tension as a challenge to her presence. "You know when your Mother was your age I knew her body very well Athena." Gia smiled as if remembering. "I often wonder if she is still as…"

Dalton turned commandingly to Gia. Out of contact with the outside world Gia's tact had veered towards smugness. Gia was many things but lovingly obedient. She stopped mid sentence and conceded not to demote Athena in the tables standing.

Athena realized a Servant would pay for any frustration Gia felt and so out of the tangle between indulgence and conscious said, "Perhaps we could talk on it after dinner. Mother is vague in stories of her early experiences." This would also prevent Gia from further pressuring Hera.

"Over chess perhaps?"

"I would like that." Temporary impasse achieved Hugo went back to stories of the younglings. Dalton added comments and suggested oversights. Athena and Gia listened. Hera mused on her predicament and on a new resultant conflict within her.

Chapter 9. Descent Proposal: Hugo and Hera.

Hugo lay on his bed reading. This time he was naked. He always slept naked. There was a knock at his door. No one save a friend, or Servant on business, would disturb him at his days end so he said, "Enter" with hesitation. Hera stood at the door. She did not come in she just leant against the frame, beautiful and vulnerable. Any man would invite her in, but Hugo did not have those designs on his friend. "What the hell was going on at dinner? It was weird."

Hera remained in place looking at her friend. She was here on the matter Hugo referred to and it would be divulged quickly. Hera had long been attracted to people; Male and female. She had long been attracted to Hugo. Perhaps Gia knew this. "You're Mum asked me to do something for the Society." Hera walked into the room. The door naturally closed behind her and she walked crossing her steps. A straight man would be standing salute.

Hugo momentarily went back to his book thinking she was just seeking company, but realized as she sat on his bed his mother had put Hera in a position. "One word to my Dad and I can call her off." He said. If his mother was bothering his friend he would not stand for it.

"Your Dad's in on it I think", and to the best of Hera's knowledge he was.

The awkward conversation with his father earlier in the day rang a bell in Hugo's head. He put his book down. "Hera, what did my Mother say?"

Hera turned her head to look Hugo dead in the eye. Her eyes were soft. To say they were burdened was a lie; they were adjusting to a change. "She wants' me to have your child. Give them an heir."

Hugo sat up and cradled his friend in an action smooth through sympathy. "Hera that's not going to happen…"

"Hugo, I want it to happen." Hera voice rose. Sometime through dinner, deep in thought Hera had dealt with the issue of her future. Her Mother, Lilianna, would have her take over the Estate and then be imprisoned to it. She could follow Hugo, but now that he was out there would be male suitors that would replace her. Athena was out of reach from the status of her parents. Hera wanted a roll other than those designed for her. Mother to a King seemed nice.

"Hera. I love you but not that way." Hugo squeezed Hera now.

"Hugo… No sex. I'm not doing that to you, but work with me on this." She removed his arm from around her and pushed him back on the bed. Hugo reeled slightly, but had absolute trust in his soft attacker. If Hera had wanted to pin him down in a hold there would have been little Hugo could have done to prevent her. Hera opened her hand to show a veil. "Close your eyes. Think of someone you like and let me do this."

"Hera…" Hugo was protesting for motives his mind had not yet processed.

Hera was being swift. Removing any chance for Hugo to back out. "Please do this for me Hugo." Hera spoke through gritted teeth. Any delay and Hugo would find a way out. The combination of youthful ignorance, hasty execution and trust went in Hera's favor. As she toyed with Hugo member it came firm, his eyes were closed; a troubled look on his face. Hera started the process of milking him.

Chapter 10. Descent Proposal: Hex.

Steph was waiting. She was tired. An all night session followed by the news she was to be breed meant she did not get much rest. Kimberly had recovered slightly so she had just given her a quick going over on the bed. In a strange attempt for comfort had lain next to Kimberly after the rape and torture. Steph did not notice the long suffering Kimberly calmed to share some affection with her tormentor. Years ago Kimberly had told someone that torture has an effect on the psychology of both the torturer and the tortured. An intimacy is born and the couple becomes dependent on one another. Steph had fallen asleep and Kimberly for once had not cried in the company of the girl ignorant of their link.

Dalton came up to the end of the hall where Steph was waiting. Whilst the East and West wings looked like a mansion; the area the younglings were raised like a playschool; the Conservatory like a high end bordello; the Main Entrance and breeding quarters resembled a Hotel. When pregnant, the woman were housed in dorms, but breeding took place were the male stock lived. Many of the Servants of each generation could be half sisters. All male stock had been bread over years; none had been introduced in Dalton's time, they were selected from the Male younglings. They enjoyed leisure, performed some light duties so as to provision the guards and such, but lived well and had the benefit of bedding fertile women when their cycle permitted it. The males selected for breeding got to know the females over the years and despite the fate of the children they helped produced their lives were near utopian.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hex." Dalton took one look at Steph and felt like a monster.

"It's Ok." Steph replied without making eye contact.

"It's not ok. I'm asking a lot…" He had to change tact. He was asking his favorite to do something she was not designed for. He placed both hands on her shoulders. "This is necessary Hex. If you have a son he is going to be very important."

Steph not having context couldn't grasp his point.

Daltons started walking down the hall to one of the leisure rooms. "I've picked my five best. You choose the one you like the most and you will spend some time with him.

Steph saw a way out. "What if I'm not ripe?"

"You're ripe now Steph." Dalton said softly, reluctantly brushing aside her attempt at avoiding his insistence. There were no tampons or pads in the Compound. The Maids kept a record of when every female bleed for the House keepers.

Steph head slunk as she walked. They rounded to a room and Dalton entered without knocking. Five men, dressed only in white boxers stood at attention. Despite being a modern man Dalton had selected only Caucasians. Steph reeled at the thought of having to choose one. She was a virgin to men and there was no seduction.

Dalton waited a moment letting Steph take it in and then tried to put her at ease. "What if you were selecting one of these for say…? Hera."

The distraction worked. Steph was overwhelmed and detachment suited her psychology. Steph relaxed slightly taking Dalton reprieve from pressure.

"I mean, what attributes in Hera would match up with these men?" Dalton took a relaxed stance and pretended to be thinking about it. "Push back the ones you don't think would suit Hera." He had turned it into a game. Hera and Steph had similar builds but different ethnicity.

Steph immediately stepped forward and pushed back the shortest man. He had the endomorph build, the only one of that type Dalton had selected.

"Good. We want the child to be tall and confident so someone prouder than Hera perhaps."

By placing the emphasis on someone Steph was at odds with it became an exercise in building Steph up, not burdening her. "Not too tall. If you want a boy he can't have narrow shoulders." Steph pushed another of the five so only three remained. It was a game, so she was getting into it. Dalton knew it was only temporary. When she remembers it would be her in the bedroom the reluctance and hesitation would return.

"Ok. Now look at the faces. Which do you find handsome."

Steph examined each closely. Dalton knew it didn't matter. Any of the five he had initially chosen were suitable donors for his grandchild. Truth be told he had selected them for intelligence and natural personality rather than appearance. These men usually produced the girls Dalton saw as future House Keepers and males who had the potential to operate in the outside world. Steph had relaxed to the point that she crinkled her brow at one of the remaining three and pushed him back. He took a step back and looked a little disappointed. Hex didn't have a wealth of experience, none in fact, so didn't realize she liked his disappointment. It was her first thrill of heterosexuality.

Dalton found her innocence endearing and felt bad to push it along. "Two left, but we come to the crux. It's not Hera who is being breed, it's you." He came up behind Steph now and hugged her with genuine affection. "You're my favorite Hex. Pick the one you like."

Steph had been calmed. After a couple of minutes without being hastened or pushed by Dalton who stayed still with his arms still around her, Steph pointed to a well built lean man. She didn't have the experience, but Dalton knew she had picked the one who had stood solid at attention whilst the other had wavered in his eyes to see if he would be chosen. Any of the five were approved. The exercise was designed to give Steph the feeling of choice. Dalton released Steph from the fatherly hug.

"You four go." He waved his hand and the rejects started to depart. "You", he said pointing to the winner of Steph's little game.

The man, six foot eight with thick dark brown hair and brown eyes had the mesomorph build made famous by Kelvin Kline. He stepped forward and resumed the pose of attention in front of Dalton. Dalton walked away from Steph and approached the man. "She's a virgin to men; she's hesitant. Seduce her and minimize her discomfort. Impregnation is essential, but if you force yourself on her the Trainee House Keepers will use you for melee practice."

The man turned and despite his confidence looked slightly apprehensive.

Dalton tapped him on his back. If he'd been perfectly confident there might have been a problem. "Good man."

It was done. Dalton had secured a Grandchild, ignorant of Gia's own scheme being acted out.

Chapter 16. Tempus Fugit.

"You're returning to Washington tomorrow?" Gia asked politely.

"I came to support Hugo. The situation dictates I return." Athena sat opposite Gia at a beautiful table with an exquisite chess set ready for play.

"White or Black?" Gia said over the chess board in the quaint tearoom.

"Let's leave it to chance." Athena smiled. She felt obligated to occupy Gia whilst Hera talked to Hugo. She had no idea what her friend had planned, but knew she would want the Dominatrix out of the picture.

Gia took both a black and White pawn and shuffled them behind her back. She revealed two closed fists and Athena tapped her left hand. Gia turned the hand over revealing the white pawn. Gia spun the board so the white ivory soldiers lined up in front of Athena. Athena promptly moved her queen pawn forward two squares. It gave the appearance of the Indian opening, but Athena did not know the names of the openings, though she knew their attributes from practice. Gia moved her Kings pawn forward one square. Athena immediately replied by pushing her Queens's pawn forward again, insisting Gia take it and loose overall position. Athena was sacrificing tempo, the rapidity of development, for position.

"Who taught you to play like this?" Gia said, not taking the pawn but developing a Knight and severely underestimating what an unorthodox move.

"My Grandmother; she would always do it to me." Athena took the pawn forcing Gia to take it with her own Queen pawn.

Gia knew now knew exactly what the girl was doing. Athena's Queen would slide forward and take hers forcing her to move her King and be open to attack in the mid game. "How is the old crow?" Gia said annoyed. Athena did not play the type of chess Gia liked. Gia liked complicated positions with multitudes of possible exchanges of building complexity and discovered weaknesses. Athena liked to swap piece for piece slowly acquiring position which would help in the end game. It was how she planned to win. She would not seek check-mate; she would allow attrition to present a winning position.

"Still Royalty at Banquets. She's eased off telling my father what to do, but does make suggestions to my Mother as to how he should handle certain people."

"Last I heard of her she sent an envoy to acquire a concubine. A rather expensive one."

"The concubine is still alive and earns her keep. It taught me age does not dull the cravings of the flesh."

"How does she treat you?"

"In what regard?"

"In regard to not being a true Kennedy." Gia was rethinking her whole game plan.

"She was cold to me as child. Testing when I was young, but grew to see I would be of use."

"You impressed her! Not an easy task."

"She has other Grandchildren. Blood grandchildren to carry on her legacy. In a manner I escape her governing by not carrying the sacred genes."

"I like your father Athena." Gia said out of the blue. "He's one of the few men who doesn't bother me." Gia made her move having adjusted to Athena's style. "You're mother was the most delightful morsel I ever schooled in the ways of the Society."

"I know so little of your History, but she does seem to think very fondly of you." Athena smiled at Gia and took her Bishop at the cost of a night Knight, but the prize of being able to castle queen-side; putting Gia in check and regain the tempo she had lost on her third move.

Gia's eyebrows rose. "You're Mother is an extraordinarily clever submissive. She surrenders, give her lover exactly what they want and walks away with them wanting more… and whatever it was she needed." Gia had to think on the board in front of her. Athena skill annoyed her, but she was the daughter of the very woman they were discussing with admiration. "She would have given you a sibling, but Dalton's father stung her with the Insatiabilis Wasp. The Wasp sting usually causes other insects to forcibly lay their eggs which the wasp then eats. In humans it causes physiological changes; increased libido; swelling of the clitoris and labia; infertility." Gia offered Athena a secret.

Athena was slightly thrown. Her Mothers libido was known to her. When she had accompanied her Father on his Campaign for the Senate the pair had made headlines by breaking the frame of a bed in a hotel room they had occupied. Morning visits too Mum and Dad's room had also been off limits when she was young. As her father became more busy her Mothers personal assistant, Giselle, had seeming disappeared into her mother's room for extended periods of time.

Gia picked up on Athena's musing and offered insight to save Cassandra's face. "She can't think straight unless she has release from her condition and she is incredible when she thinks straight."

Athena probed for the matter not discussed. "And in your time with her?"

Gia smiled. "Lovers in a game of bondage." But she added out of pride. "I was always on top."

"Always?" Athena hinted at maybe knowing something that had occurred in the past.

The conversation was interrupted from challenging Gia's prowess by Hera entering the room. She boldly walked up to the sitting pair and tapped down a small medicine vile filled with creamy fluid.

Gia and Athena knew exactly what the fluid was, but were surprised by it being displayed so bluntly.

Hera kept her momentum. "You got a fertility Doctor?" She said; the hostility in her voice towards Gia unmasked. "Or at the very least a turkey baster."

Chapter 11. The Situation.

"You did what?" Gia would have transformed into a torrent of destruction in any other audience.

Dalton could see the conflict of a dominatrix striped and shackled in his partner's eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't understand how he could have caused his lover this internal conflict. "I breed Steph."

"No, no, no Dalton; no!"

"Gia what's wrong. I spoke to Hugo and he wasn't interested so I went with Plan B." Dalton perhaps caught on. "You spoke to the girls?"

Gia slumped sitting onto the bed. "Hera got it out of him." She said defeated by her own cunning.

"Sex?!" Dalton couldn't see Hugo suddenly taking that option when he had his entire adolescence to experiment with the girls.

"Seed." Gia shook her head. "She asked him for it and he gave it to her."

"Fertilization?"

"In the lab. Pregnancy likely. She was ripe." Gia looked at Dalton. She had hoped to tell him the happy news and share a blissful night with him. They didn't know how many they would have together.

The reason for the haste in securing an Heir and there insistent behavior had to do with the tumor Dalton had in the temporal lob of his brain. Inoperable and so far not affecting his cognitive abilities it still meant he had limited time before his passing would hand the torch to Hugo. He wanted to see a grandson and future successor born before the inevitable came. It would have been a fairly major element in anyone's life, but Dalton's responsibilities meant he did not have the luxury of contemplating death. He wanted to keep it a secret and spend his time getting Hugo ready to replace him.

"Was Steph…?" Gia queried in vain.

"Ripe. I breed her just this night."

"Perhaps they haven't…"

"No I checked with the male to ensure he was gentle. Nothings certain, but we are practiced at this."

Gia voiced her concerns. "Two potential male Heirs and you won't be around to prevent conflict." The obvious morning after pill was not an option. None were kept at the compound. Abortion was possible, but would require Dalton's consent.

"If it happens Hugo will see no conflict arises. He likes Hex."

"Who?"

"Hex… Steph. She likes to be called Hex."

"She's a tool you made for me Dalton to punish Kimberly." Gia was angered by Steph receiving an identity.

"She's my favorite." He knew where Gia was headed. Get rid of Steph before she was confirmed pregnant.

"Why didn't you give me the week?" Now Gia did raise her voice.

"Gia."

"Dalton I had it covered." She said it wounded, as if her lover had doubted her abilities. He hadn't, he'd merely tried to save those close to him from her tactics. Gia was a difficult lieutenant to manage. Capable, but severe.

"It's done. There's no guarantee either will be male. We are taking our chances." Dalton was flustered. A trickle of blood ran from his nose and he reached up awkwardly to blot it.

Gia's mood changed. "Please Dalton", she said taking a handkerchief to his nose; rising into a stance of concern and affection. "Let me handle this."

"No." Dalton looked at Gia. "Gia, I am commanding you to leave Steph alone."

Gia smiled. "I won't lay a hand on her." Had Dalton not been distracted by the nose bleed he would have seen the victory too easily won. Dalton had been in love with Gia too long.

Chapter 18. The Solution… Interrupted.

Steph sat hunched forward staring into the Alienware monitor. HD; highest possible contrast; and resolution more detailed than her eyes could distinguish. It was bordered by five speakers that allowed Steph to hear the direction her opponents were firing at her from. She had two processors (overclocked), linked twin graphics cards and more RAM than she needed silently worked away. She pitied those with lag.

"Peasant" she said sighting an avatar in the FPS arena that had temporarily frozen. She had no mercy for those with lesser rigs. She took her time and took him down before his connection enabled him to unfreeze. She smiled. This machine was her link to the real world and she loved being at the keyboard. LED lights shone from the keyboard and the mouse, but she didn't need them to highlight the rapid clicks and taps. Strafing and cycling through weapons she bought up a railgun. It was a single shot, slow reload weapon, but it was a one hit take down. As 'Naviro2012' rounded the corner she tapped the left mouse button once and his Avatar flopped to the ground dead. 'Killing Streak 25' popped up on the screen. She was ranked first in the match and this made her a target for others vying to win the round. There were about a dozen solid players and the rest were intermediate to Noobs. She preferred role-play MMO's or turn-based strategy, but after sleeping with the male breeder she need to feel raw and take charge. The sex had stung and she a bled from penetration. Slow grinding development and fetch quests wouldn't give her back the feeling of control she wanted. She needed to hunt and kill.

There was a knock at the door and a Maid entered with a sandwich and glass of fresh milk.

"Redbull." Steph said correcting the choice of beverage bought and the Maid put them down by her desk.

"No caffeine. Masters orders." The Maid curtseyed and left Steph to her game. Steph did not notice Miko the House Keeper hold the door as the Maid silently left, nor did she see her let the door close behind her. Steph believed she was alone in her room and sanctuary. Totally immersed in the arena the Housekeeper crept up unseen until she was standing right behind her.

Miko bought the steel wire down around Steph's neck and pulled hard.

Steph lurched back away from the computer. Her legs kicked up knocking over the glass of milk and sending the sandwich and plate to the floor. Her Avatar on the screen became immobile, it's master AFK. She gasped for air, but the taught pull prevented any from entering her lungs. Gia had issued the order for Steph to be murdered. Steph reached back and scratched at Miko's wrists frantically trying to escape. The fight made Steph weaker her muscles slowed and she felt light headed through her terror. It did not take long to strangle someone. There was no sudden regret or realization of betrayal. Her mind fell back to the person she was most intimate with. She thought of Kimberly.

"Sick her Hera." It was an order someone might give to a dog.

Miko turned to Steph's door open and Hera dancing forward. Hera's leg kicked out low and caught Miko's knee at an angle. There was a crack and her knee shattered and bent the opposite way. Miko cried out. Hera struck Miko's temple with an open palm spinning her head around. It was a professional hit that allowed a hard strike hard without breaking the wielders knuckles. Miko flopped to the floor KOed. As Steph ripped the tight wire away from her neck and blood trickled from where the wire had dug in. She gasped for air and found Hera, the closest as a result of the brief melee, Hugo and Athena standing in her room. They had come to invite Steph to play with a concubine before Athena left for Washington. They had interrupted the assassination.

"Steph." Hugo said, worry obvious in his voice.

"What the fuck?" Athena questioned wondering at the scene.

Hera stood proud. She had beaten Gia's best with two blows. Steph being ok was a matter of little interest to her.

Panic finally set in for Steph. She backed away from the trio and Miko who lay at her feet clambering back up onto her computer desk.

Hugo rushed forward. "Steph." The drama of the situation meant he dropped the nickname.

Steph was hyperventilating. She through her arms up to shield herself from Hugo.

"Steph." Hugo said again, trying for calm with a raised voice. Steph seemed to momentarily assess Hugo's concern. She stared at him for a moment and then burst into tears. Hugo reached out to touch her, Steph waved her hands frantically for him to get away. Nineteen years a servant and this was her first day of cruelty. First breed; then an attempted disposal.

Hugo only knew the latter half of the story. "Hera. Take Miko to the dungeon. We're going to get some answers. Athena help Hera pick up the unconscious Miko and they started carrying her out of the room. Hugo remained behind having calmed himself and was attempting to reassure Steph of safety. Steph was still fighting physical contact.

As Hera and Athena made their way through the halls to the dungeon carrying their flaccid prisoner Ryoko stepped out in front of them. She held a silver blade in her hand her face formidable with purpose. Hera dropped Miko leaving Athena to hold up the feather weight. The two fighters faced off separated by only ten meters.

Hera smiled calmly and placed one hand on her stomach. "You do know what is inside my belly don't Ryoko."

Ryoko visibly faltered. With the blade she could have taken Hera, but as House keeper she knew whose child Hera could potentially have inside her.

"What do you think holds the better outcome Ryoko? Coming along with us and protecting your sister, or fighting someone you can't strike?" Hera smiled sweetly. Truth be told she wanted to know if Ryoko posed a challenge, but she knew Ryoko would back down.

Ryoko evaluated the situation. She turned and ran to report the events to Gia.

Athena shuffled Miko's weight so as not to drop her. "We don't have much time." Athena cautioned. Once Gia was involved the situation would get very dangerous indeed. Neither girl would be killed by Gia, but perhaps Gia would merely seek to make them uncomfortable as punishment for interfering in her business. Hugo came up from behind guiding Steph. Hugo held Steph's arm tightly to prevent losing her in the Compound away from his protection. They did not know who else Gia had sent as an assassin.

They reached Gia's private dungeon were they had dispatched the concubines quickly and as Athena and Hera lashed and suspended Miko, Hugo placed Steph in the corner far from anyone. He ran up the stairs and barred the door to prevent entry. Only Gia would design a torture dungeon to keep rescuers out. No sooner had the door been barred and the latch turned in an attempt to open. The action repeated several times before Hugo heard his mother's voice.

"Hugo." She waited for a reply.

Hugo gave none.

"Hugo dear, open the door and we will talk about this."

Hugo descended the steps. Hugo knew this was his mother's action alone. His father adored Steph and would never dispatch her, definitely not by assassination. As Hugo returned Athena and Hera had prepared Miko for questioning. That is to say she was hanging in a position to be tortured. Hugo slapped the side of her face to bring her about. Miko raised her head slowly and narrowed her eyes.

Hera started things of by grabbing Miko shattered knee and squeezing it.

Miko screamed brought fully awake by the pain.

Hugo, though a gentlemen, took charge of the interrogation. The banging on the dungeon door continued and Gia's muffled voice was recognizable but inaudible.

"Athena" Hugo said. "Could you please find out what is going on?

Athena walked forward directing in front of the helpless Miko. She ran her fingers of her breasts and belly, letting Miko know she was helpless despite salvation bashing down a door. "Miko, you failed." Athena stared at Miko with an expression to strongly imply matter of fact. "You know what Gia will do to you for failing. You know you and your sister are a team. What happens to you happens to her."

Miko's face scrunched up slightly pained. It was her luxury in servitude, her sister.

"If you tell us why Gia sent you to kill Steph it ends quick and Hugo will see to it your sister is spared." It was a fallacy. Athena did not know Hugo's intent. She suspected most likely he would leave her hanging for Gia.

"Steph might be pregnant." Miko easily betrayed her Mistress, but had seen Gia in action too many times not to take the opportunity for a quick end and mercy for her sister.

"Why is that an issue?" Athena said and took a step back so as to give Miko a sense of security.

"If she's pregnant her child could be a suitor." Athena nodded to Hera in a ploy to speed things up. The bashing against the dungeon door was getting louder.

Hera advance with the threat of inflicting pain was over kill. Miko was now desperate to get the information out before she was vulnerable to Gia.

"Steph is the Masters bastard. Her child, if male, could be the Heir. Gia wants her blood to succeed."

Miko cringed as Hera approached, but all Hera did was stand there. "How are you the best of the House Keepers?" Hera said with disgust. Miko had failed in assassination, been bested in combat and betrayed her Mistress. The code imparted to Hera by her Mother had been broken at every turn.

Hugo had his answer. "Make it quick." He said and turned to Steph who was shivering in the corner. She had heard every word, but had been through so much all she could do was stare blankly at her half brother.

"No way." Hera said. She stepped back into stance and side kicked Miko in the guts. "Let Gia have her." There was no doubt in Hera's mind that Ryoko and Miko's seat as House Keepers at the Compound was gifted by the novelty of having twins rather than their actual capabilities.

Athena decided not to worry about the little things and blew of her promise to Miko who panted winded after Hera's disgust. "How do we get out?" Athena said pointing out they were barricaded in a dungeon.

"We walk out and we leave." Hugo said. He turned to Hera. "Kill anyone who touches Steph." He said.

"If she's pregnant Hugo…"

Hugo said it politely. "Hera, it would mean a lot to me if you didn't let anybody kill my sister. I just got her. I would really like to enjoy it for a little while.

Hera pulled a face.

"Hera." Athena said backing Hugo up.

"Ok, maybe Athena could distract the big ones by doing ballet in front of them." Hera was being cocky. She seldom got to fight for stakes and she had the distinct advantage that no one could touch her for the risk of hurting what might be the Heir to the Throne. For this reason, Hera was the one who raised the bar and opened the dungeon door.

Chapter 12 . The Last place she will go.

Hera had struck one of the guards Gia had called just to establish she wanted to fight. It was obvious that by slumber or engagement Dalton was not aware of the events unfolding. Despite Gia running the Household, no Servant challenged Hugo as he walked out holding Steph's hand. The shaken gamer and tomboy eyed the dwellers of the compound with apprehension now that the system had turned on her… but it was not Dalton's system that had turned on her, it was Gia's ambition.

Hugo and Party headed straight for the front gates. Though Hugo didn't suspect his father in wanting to harm Steph he was not going to have her within reach of his mother. Nor for that matter did he desire to leave Hera to be subjected to Gia's whims.

Gia knew he was flying out from the compound. "Hugo you have to stay." Gia was not capable of begging and many a Socialite would have been thrilled to see her so determinately disobeyed.

"We're leaving Mother." Hugo said without looking back. As the party of four approached the impenetrable gates they started to slide open.

Gia grabbed Hugo's hand.

Hugo shook her off.

She grabbed it again, perhaps desperate for the first time in her life. "Your father is dying Hugo. You have to stay."

Hugo sneered disgusted. "You'll say anything won't you mother. Anything and play any card to get what you want." It was a son's perception of his mother, not an accurate assessment of the woman who was totally devoted to Hugo's father and her son. She wanted Hugo's offspring to be the Heir just as much as she wanted her blood to be carried forward.

Gia realized her son had abandoned trust in her. "What will I tell your father", she said shaken. The prospect of death all those years ago hadn't broken her composure, but Hugo didn't know how much of her pride was in her son.

"Tell him you fucked up Mother." Hugo left his mother at the Gates not looking back. Athena split off from the group to go to the US Air force Helicopter and crew that had been there solely for her to support her friend. She made the signal of a phone with her hand to Hera indicating she would call when they were in the air. Hera followed Hugo and Steph as they boarded the Leer Jet. The Stewardess Hugo had reassured was still getting ready for the flight at short notice and her smile vanished when she saw how serious Hugo was. "Tell the Captain we're going to Spain. Have a car waiting there to take us to the Autumn Estate."

Hera opened a compartment that housed the clothes she had changed out of to enter the compound. She didn't require and explanation. The Autumn Estate was the only place Gia would not follow Hugo and Lilianna guaranteed Gia had no influence there. Steph stood in the isle not sure what to do. Hugo turned to her and grabbed both her hands. "No one is going to hurt you Hex."

Steph looked back at him with caution fading. Hugo guided her to a seat and the plane navigated the tarmac.


End file.
